


Bonds (English translation)

by KartyanaNisya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Thrawn can't get over Arihnda, Thrawn: Treason/Rebels: season 4 setup, thraro (one-sided?), thryce (past? present?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KartyanaNisya/pseuds/KartyanaNisya
Summary: "I think they broke up.""Finally."
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 3





	Bonds (English translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/gifts).



> This is not my work - it belongs to “coffeeberry”. She has many wonderful stories online! You guys should check them out.I offered to translate it to English, so that more people can read it (without Google Translator). Enjoy!

"I think they broke up," Hammerly said.

"Finally," added Pyrondi, to which Karyn smiled and raised the glass and said:

" Let's drink for it."

None of them liked Governor Arihnda Pryce. This woman did not fit the great Admiral Thrawn at all, and her presence on Chimaera was only confusing. Through Pryce, their commander behaved atypically, and sometimes even came close to making a mistake - fortunately Faro intervened in time, reporting his comments, or, as then during the Battle of Atollon, taking his own initiative and taking command of Thrawn inadvertently in hands of incompetent governor Chimaera.

It seemed that in love Chiss should have seen his eyes then, but he still indulged Pryce for unknown reasons. He was a little angry at her, but not enough to definitely break up with her. Anyway, bets on Chimaera began when this relationship would eventually fall apart.

During "girl's nights" Karyn and her friends repeatedly discussed the subject - which usually, after a few glasses of drink, led to complaining about Pryce, although sometimes their conversation took a worse course - and not because of their vocabulary! For example: assessing the qualities of the great Admiral Thrawn was highly inappropriate and the fragments of this conversation that had previously caused a joyful laugh, after sobering up, Faro seemed very embarrassing. Commodore would prefer the next day not to remember that it was from her mouth that "Thrawn had an extremely sexy voice." As a result, she almost got a chill on the bridge when that "sexy voice" spoke to her.

It's not like she had a crush on Thrawn and she hated Pryce because she was jealous of her. Karyn did not like Pryce, regardless of how great the admiral felt about this woman, although evidently because the Chiss felt something about her, Faro did not like the governor even more. Besides, not only Karyn thought Pryce was not the right partner for Thrawn - so did Hammerly and Pyrondi agree, and many other crew members of Chimaera, concluding by their faces at the sight of the said governor, shared this belief.

When finally what had inevitably happened - Thrawn threw Pryce - the situation on Chimaera should have normalized and unexpectedly got worse. The voice of the great admiral became angry and, therefore, in Faro's opinion, was even sexier. Each mention of Pryce was a flash point, and therefore the conversation she and the Grand Admiral had to have was like walking through a minefield.

"Don't you support my decision to go to Coruscant immediately?" Thrawn asked.

"Yes, sir," Faro said. "The situation on Lothal is unstable, and Governor Pryce ... I doubt the governor would cope with the rebel attack alone if they decided to take General Syndulla back."

"I agree," Thrawn said. - However, Syndulla's loss is a relatively small failure compared to the loss of the TIE Defenders program. If the Emperor cuts our funds to finance the project of director Krennic, it can have a very negative impact on the further course of the war and, consequently, bring disastrous results.

\- Yes, sir.

Thrawn could have pretended that it had nothing to do with Pryce and that he had not tried to escape from her, but Faro knew hers. She believed that the great admiral and governor should remain separated, at least for some time, and Thrawn did well, focusing on other, no less urgent matters than suppressing the rebellion on Lothal, but she did not quite agree with his assessment of the situation on this planet.

He could leave Chimaera under her orders in Lothal's orbit. The withdrawal of the Seventh Fleet was a signal to the rebels that they had the chance to win the next skirmish. Faro, if she fought on their side, would encourage the rebels to attack right now: when the brilliant strategist was absent. Woldar could hold the blockade, but the troops on the surface of the planet were led by Pryce, who without Thrawn's support, and above all without his supervision, was unable to win any major battle.

The governor was surrounded by efficient commanders - those who could be confidently entrusted with the duty of maintaining order in Lothal, and whom Pryce would be ready to listen to. The proud governor looked down on everyone who had a lower rank than Admiral, and sometimes one could even get the impression that only Thrawn awoke her respect, and Pryce had the remaining admirals in deep contempt, convinced that she knew everything best.

Perhaps the governor should have learned a hard lesson from her fate, and Hera Syndulla's escape from imperial custody would prove perfectly well that without Thrawn Pryce she was on her way to losing power on her planet - and that, to prevent it, she needed him to follow her or for her, he defeated the rebels.

It is possible that it was Thrawn who wanted to pass on to Pryce, disconnecting from the fight for a moment. Either he was offended at the governor - which was completely out of his style - or - contrary to common sense - he sought reconciliation with his partner and planned a triumphant return, straight into the arms of contrite Pryce. He expected that this would fail and that he would not repel the rebels' first attack himself, and probably assumed that then the governor would strike a pleading tone and ask him for forgiveness and help.

However, knowing him and her, Faro doubted that this scenario would work. It was more likely that Pryce would have suffered a devastating defeat - as during the capture mission of Senator Mon Mothma - and that he would then refuse to admit his error, which would again make Thrawn angry.

The only way out of this situation - though not necessarily the best - was, after all, going to Coruscant and looking after priority matters. At least, by getting the Emperor's confirmation that his project was not threatened, Thrawn would regain his former peace of mind. Then he would not be so emotionally involved in his private "war" with Pryce, in their toxic relationship, according to Faro.

Defenders were more important to Thrawn than Lothal, and perhaps, though Karyn was unsure, more than Governor Pryce. The withdrawal of Chimaera from the battlefield was irrefutable proof of this. Although ... Thrawn left Rukh on the surface of Lothal to watch over Pryce. Not a squad of stormtroopers or death stormtroopers, but your personal bodyguard, a trained killer. Noghri, of course, was not able to win the rebel batt alone, but he could - and that was Faro's assignment - save the governor's life if the situation in Lothal got out of hand.

Contrary to appearances, Thrawn was not good at breaking old ties. Or maybe he didn't want to cut them at all?


End file.
